We have screened a number of cDNA libraries including one from human brain and one from rat aorta cells grown in culture. (This last library was supplied by M. Taubman and B. Nadal-Ginard, Harvard Medical School.) To date we have isolated 10 putative myosin clones and 40 putative myosin light chain kinase clones. We have also isolated genomic clones for tropomyosin and skeletal muscle myosin. All of these clones are in the process of being characterized by hybridization, restriction analysis and sequencing.